


The Problem with Sex

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Sex is much better in Frannie's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Heavens above/Can this sticky stuff really be love?" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

The problem with sex, Frannie always remembers too late, is that actual, real-life sex is nothing at all like the sex that happens in her head.  In her head, it’s all romantic violin music and soft, golden lights playing on sleek skin; feather-light caresses that set every nerve on fire; two souls joining in the sweet press of lips.  But real-life set is wet and sticky and smelly, and sometimes uncomfortable, and there are all these disgusting _sounds_ , slapping and squelching, and that’s not even thinking about all the farting and belching and belly-rumbling that they leave out of the movies but actual humans can’t just turn off.  
  
Even just kissing is a problem.  It does feel nice, usually, and a really good kiss can leave her hot and breathless and tingling, craving _more_.  But there’s the whole mouth-noises thing again, and sometimes you can taste what the guy had for dinner, and you end up with smeared lipstick and mussed hair.  
  
Sex is _messy._ That’s the bottom line.  Messy and gross, and if you don’t know each other well, then it’s pretty much guaranteed you’ll spend the whole time wishing he’d slow down or hurry up or use his tongue or even just move his fingers a little to the goddamned _left._ And if you _do_ know each other. . .well, you know how people tell the same stories and have the same arguments, over and over?  Yeah.  
  
So really, she’d be better off just swearing off sex, like a nun.  But who would give up the beautiful, perfect, soul-searing sex that happens in her head?  There must be someone out there who could give her a taste of it, even just once. . .  
  
So she freshens up her lipstick and gets her head back in the game.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Worth Doing Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084639) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)
  * [Disconnect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085374) by [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt)




End file.
